The Same Fate
by Mayumi Takanashi
Summary: Kurama is taking care of Yusuke's orphaned daughter. One night she goes out on a date...


**The Same Fate**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

"Yusuke, no!" Kurama cried. 

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were on a mission in the Makai. They were trying to track down a killer that was running loose. It was rumored that his strength was so incredible. It was believed that he was invincible. After days of searching, they tracked him down and ended up fighting him. Hiei and Kuwabara were lying on the ground unconscious. The murderer launched a huge energy blast headed straight for Kurama! At the last moment, Yusuke leapt in front of the blast, saving Kurama's life. Yusuke Urameshi perished.

Using his Rose Whip, Kurama finally defeated the killer. When the other's recovered, they headed back to the human world...with Yusuke's body.

_-The Same Fate- _

Everyone was gathered at Genkai's temple. Yukina was treating wounds. Meanwhile, Botan and Genkai were talking with Kurama and Hiei about the recent events in the Makai. The air was full of sadness, except for a tiny little two-year-old girl playing happily in the corner. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she was now an orphan. When Keiko died giving birth, Yusuke had to bring up his daughter by himself. He left her with Genkai while he went to Makai, but now...

"So what do we do with Leena?" asked Botan.

"She needs parents," said Yukina as she walked in the room. Kuwabara followed her in looking dazed. Hiei glared.

"Yusuke saved my life," Kurama said gravely, "so I will raise Leena. It is my debt to repay."

Leena looked up at the adults in the room.

"It's settled then," said Genkai.

"Do you think you are up to the challenge?" Hiei smirked.

"I'm sure of it," said Kurama calmly.

_-The Same Fate- _

_14 Years Later_

"Gosh, Kurama! You'd better hurry up or you'll be late!" shouted Leena.

"Well, how do I look?" asked Kurama.

"Great! Botan will totally love it!" replied the teenager.

Leena had fixed Kurama up with Botan about three weeks ago. Since he wasn't married, Leena never had a mother. Botan had always helped to fill that position. She took her shopping, babysat for her when Kurama was out, and did other "girl stuff" together. They were just like best friends. Leena secretly hoped Botan and Kurama would marry each other. She loved to see them together.

"There's no need to rush," said Kurama.

"Why not?" questioned Leena.

"Because she'll be here in twenty minutes. Besides, I'm all ready," he replied.

"So where are you taking her?" she asked in a sly manner.

"There's a new restraunt just down the street," Kurama said with a small smile.

"Not another restraunt!" sighed the girl.

"Might I ask what you have on your agenda tonight?" he asked politely.

"Well, this really cute guy named Robby asked me out," she began.

"How old is Robby?" interrupted Kurama.

"Oh, he just turned seventeen," she said, her face glowing red.

"Don't you think he's a little old for you?" he asked.

"Well," she started.

"So I suppose he can drive?" he said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, he has a new red convertible and he's taking me to some Junior's party," she said excitedly.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry," she said, looking at Kurama's upset expression.

"If the party starts to get a little wild, you need to get out of there," he demanded.

"I promise," she said, relieved that he was letting her go.

They heard the doorbell ring.

"I need to go now, that's probably Botan."

"Bye!"

"Remember your promise."

"I will."

Kurama left the house with a sick feeling. Leena was going to a high school party with a guy who barely knew how to drive. He couldn't help but feel guilty about not stopping her.

"Are you alright?" asked Botan worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine..."

_-The Same Fate- _

Leena was in the bathroom looking in the mirror. She could tell Kurama didn't like the idea of this date, but she knew everything would be just fine.

She heard a car honk outside. The car she saw was a shiny, new, red convertible. She stood there staring at the car.

"Come on," he shouted. Leena got in and they took off.

_-The Same Fate- _

_Two Hours Later_

Leena could tell the party was getting way out of hand. There was a broken window, a few boys fighting, and alcohol on the refreshment table. She saw Robby and his friends drinking in the living room.

"Okay, Robby, I want to go home." she said, shouting over the blasting music.

"Then go ahead."

"Robby, I don't have a car."

"Walk home if you don't want to stay and have fun." Robby staggered across the room to a couch and flopped down on his back. There was a can of beer in his hand. Leena followed him.

"Robby, take me home now!" she pleaded with him.

"I'm not ready to leave!" he bellowed at her.

"Robby, if you don't take me home now, I'll call my dad to come get me!" she cried. Actually, she already tried to call Kurama, but she couldn't get a hold of him.

"Okay, fine!" he yelled, throwing his empty beer can to the side.

_-The Same Fate- _

Kurama felt uneasy. He was driving Botan back to his house for a cup of coffee. All night long, he was thinking of Leena. Botan was slightly annoyed that he was slightly distracted, but also wished she knew what was bothering him.

As they rounded a corner, they saw an ambulance, a few police cars, and two cars smashed together. There were flashing red lights reflecting off the sides of nearby buildings.

"That looks like a serious accident," Botan said softly.

Kurama noticed a red convertible crunched into the other car. Wait a moment! Didn't Leena mention that her date had the same car? Kurama pulled over and got out. He raced over to a strecher with the limp body of a girl. His entire body froze with total horror and terror. That was Leena lying on that strecher. All he could do was just stand there next to her. The paramedic pulled a white sheet over her head. Leena Urameshi had died, just like her parents had. She met the same fate as them.

He heard Botan gasp behind him.

"Kurama," her voice faded into a sob. He pulled her into a long embrace. Tears rolled slowly down both faces. They held each other, seeking comfort. Kurama had lost his daughter. Even though she wasn't really his actual child, he felt like he had just lost a piece of himself.

After all the years of trying to protect her, he had failed.


End file.
